I'm Not as Think as You Crazy I am
by TitanKardinal
Summary: Jack's parents send him to group therapy because he's crazy Oh GOD do i feel sorry for him...
1. The new kid

**Hi everybody! And welcome to my weirdness. First let me tell you about how i came up with this. I was sitting around with a group of kids that i hardly know, not including my brother, listening to this old guy talk. While sitting there i kinda felt like i was in a therapy group. At the same time i was thinking about poor little Jack Spicer. and VIOLA! (yes i'm aware that's spelled wrong) This was born. I do not own Jack, or anyone from Xiaolin Showdown.**

* * *

Jack stared at the small building which stood in front of him. He looked at the card in his hand, to the building, to the mailbox.

"Yup, this is the place." He sighed. He thought maybe he should just turn and leave, but if he did he'd be grounded from using his robots. Jack opened the door and stepped inside. "Hello?" he said as he walked down the short hallway. There seemed to be no one there. He reached a door which had the number 175 on the door. He looked at his card, it also read 175. he turned the nob and entered.

An elderly man sat in a chair with his hands folded, he had large thick glasses and had thinning white-grey hair, he had a cheerful appearance and wore a blue plad button up shirt whith kahki slacks.

"Excuse me." Jack said.

"Hey there!" the man said.

"Yeah, uh. Hi. I'm looking for a… Mr. Drews?" he looked up at the man.

"That's me!" he said and stood up from his chair. "You must be Jack!" he grabbed Jack's hand and shook it. "I'm so glad you could come today, but you're kindof early."

Jack was utterly creeped out by the man's cheerfulness, more creeped out than he was by Omi or Wuya. 'Okay, first order of business when I take over the world, vaporize all mimes. Second order of business, decintegrate all social workers.' He though

"Take a seat anywhere Jack, The other teens should be joining us shortly." Mr. Drews smiled.

Jack had been sent to group Therapy, because his parents thought he was crazy. But if they just looked closer they would have realized that he was just a sixteen year old boy who was fixed on ruling the world in the near future. On second though… Jack SHOULD go to therapy.

He sat down on one of the couches, which he didn't think there would be any. He expected this to be like what he read in books or like the social groups in Fight Club, particularly the testicular cancer therapy group scene, the dark room with the metal fold up chairs arranged in a circle with a solid concrete floor. But no, this room was different, Two couches, a cusioned rocking chair, a cusioned rocking stool to go with the chair, bean bag chairs, several large pillows, and THEN there were metal chairs, but not the fold up kind, these had cusions on the metal frame to make them less "threatening" to the crazy people.

A young girl with blonde hair and a black dress entered, followed by another blonde girl with glasses, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. The girl in the dress sat down in the rocking chair, and the girl with the glasses sat on the stool.

"WOO HOO!" she cheered as she rocked back and forth. Jack put her on his mental list of 'Those who are ACTUALLY crazy in this room.'

Soon others entered. Let's see, there were two people in red capes, one male, one Female, the male had long black hair, and the girl had short firey orange hair. The girl took a seat next to Mr. Drews. The male sat on the other couch next to a blonde male dressed as an old fassion fighter pilot. Jack could have SWORN he'd seen them somewhere before.

Yet another blond girl entered and she sat on one of the bean bag chairs next to the officially crazy person. Finally a girl with long dark brown hair and a Fedora enterd, she wore mainly black and white, she sat down next to Jack.

"Alright, I think that's everyone!" Mr. Drews said cheerfully.

"MR. DREWS! MR. DREWS!" The girl with glasses squealed and waved her arms around.

"Yeah Becky?" he asked.

"Who's the new kid?" She asked.

"Well I'll get to that in a sec."

"BUT I WANNA KNOW NOW!" she screamed.

"That's it!" the girl with the red cape stood up and put her hand on Becky's mouth. "QUIET YOU!"

Jack stared in awe and fear. "Who's that?" he whispered to the girl next to him.

"That's the author, don't mess with her. Last time someone did…" she shivered and sat back up.

"Now everyone I want everyone to stand up and introduce yourselves to our new member, and tell him why you're here." Mr. Drews said, beaming.

"I'll start." Said the red cape girl. "My name is Kardinal. I'm here to keep you all in order, I'm the author of this story and if you cross me, I will make certain that you will regret it later. Except you Mr. Drews."

Jack mentally put her on his crazy people list, and on his list of people not to mess with.

"My name is Mr. Drews, I'm the youth group leader at my church and I love working with young folk like you, and if you ever have a problem with ANYTHING you can come to me." Mr. Drews said.

The girl who Kardinal was keeping silent jumped up and nearly pounced on Jack. "HI I'M BECKY, WHAT'S YOUR NAME? WHERE ARE YOU FROM? WHY ARE YOU HERE? ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU DON'T LOOK CRAZY. BUT THEN AGAIN I DON'T KNOW WHAT CRAZY LOOKS LIKE, CAUSE I'M NOT CRAZY, I'M JUST HYPER AND IMMAGINATIVE AND NO MATTER HOW MUCH PEOPLE FIGHT IT THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THAT AND CRAZY SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT CRAZY IS! WHAT'S CRAZY!"

Jack let out a high pitched scream. "JACK-BOTS! ATTACK!" he pointed at Becky, and his Jack-bots swarmed out of nowhere and latched onto Becky.

"WOO HOO! THIS IS FUN! WHAT ARE THESE THINGS! ARE THEY ROBOTS! CAN THEY SHOOT LAZERS! I WANT A COOKIE! HEY LOOK THE OFF SWITCH!" Becky reached up and switched off the robots and they fell to the ground.

"Please sit down Becky…" said the third blond who entered.

"KAY!" Becky sat back on her stool.

The blonde in the bean bag chair stood up. "My name is Sam, I'm here for more than one reason. One, I may look sweet but I'm pure evil on the inside." She grinned evily as dark flames burned behind her. "Becky, stop that."

"Sorry!" Becky pulled down the projector screen behind Sam, making the flames behind her disappear.

"As I was saying the other reason I'm here is because Becky is my best friend and I thought she could use some company. And The third reason I'm here is because of her." She pointed to Kardinal. "WHERE'S DRAGON ANYWAYS?"

Kardinal shrugged.

Jack was now VERY confused. The girl in the black dress seemed to be asleep when her turn came around.

"Okay we'll just come back to her." Mr. Drews said.

"There is no need for that Drews." She said. "My name is Rachel. I'm here because I have done things." She lifted her head. "Horrible things."

Jack put her on his list of people to avoid.

"I'm Vincent." Said the male in a red cape.

"And I'm Cid." Said the male dressed as a pilot.

"Please you two, use your real names." Mr. Drews said.

"Those are our real names." Vincent said.

"No they aren't" Mr. Drews replied.

"Their real names are Jacob and Kyle." Becky smiled. She pointed to the caped boy. "That's Kyle." Then to the 'Pilot' "That's Jacob."

"Riiight." Jack said "Why do they call themselves Cid and Vincent then?"

"They think they're two characters from the Square Enix game Final Fantasy seven." Sam shrugged.

"Yes, and that's why they're here." Kardinal said.

"That and they're gay lovers." Rachel said without looking up.

"WE ARE NOT!" both boys yelled at once.

"Anyways." The girl next to Jack said, standing. "My name is Sephiroth and I'm going to destroy the world!"

"Your name is Michelle and you like to pretend you're Sephiroth but you know you're not Sephiroth unlike Kyle and Jacob." Sam said.

"Right." Michelle shrugged.

Jack looked around, he guessed he was next. "Uh, my name is Jack Spicer. I'm not crazy as someone explained earlier in an insane rant. I'm here because my parents made me come." Most of the teenagers nodded in understanding. Kyle and Jacob didn't seem to notice and were gazing into eachothers eyes. "And for those of you who said you're evil, and that you're going to take over or destroy the world. Stand in line."

Kardinal scribbled on her clip board and looked up to Mr. Drews.

"It seems we have A LOT of work to do." He said.

* * *

**Did you think this was crazy, weird and confusing? GOOD! That's the point! Anyways, please reveiw and i MIGHT put up another chapter of this madness for those of you that like it. PS. All ideas are welcome.** So i realized i made a mistake and changed Amy's name to Rachel in the later chapters, but i decided i liked the name Rachel better, and also i changed Michelle's hair color, and actually specified what kind of hat she wears. 


	2. What we did last night

**I'd like to thank you all for your reviews, and that i'm thinking about using one, MAYBE two of the ideas you gave me in chapter three. but this chapter is pretty much just my idea. Jack isn't mine, nor are the shen gong wu. Though i did have to think of a name for one for this chapter. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Jack stared angrily at a giant teddy bear that sat across from him at a small pink table with plastic chairs that were too small, making him VERY cramped.

"Remind me again what the point of this is?" he looked up to Mr. Drews who had his usual dorky smile on his face. Kardinal stood just behind him with her clip board.

"We're just doing some observations." Kardinal stated.

"This is the stupidest thing ever," Rachel said from her chair without looking up.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Becky squealed "THAT IS THE CUTEST BEAR EVER!"

"I stand corrected." Rachel said. She pointed to Becky. "THAT is the stupidest thing ever."

"Oh yeah? Well at least I can pass math!" Becky shouted.

"AHEM!" The two blonds looked up to see Kardinal casting her shadow over them. "Shut up and let us observe Jack."

"Now Jack." Mr. Drews said. "Immagine this bear is a new friend you just met." Jack rolled his eyes. "Now, you two are having a cup of tea together, now what do you say to the bear?"

Jack sighed and sat up as much as he could. "So, uh… bear… what makes you think you can work for me? Jack Spicer."

"I WUV YOU!" Said the bear.

"Uhh. Yeah. Right. So, bear, what evil stuff can you do?"

"I WUV YOU!" said the bear.

"Yeah, yeah, that's very nice now ANSWER MY QUESTIONS OR I'LL SICK MY JACK-BOTS ON YOU!"

"I WUV YOU!" Said the bear.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Jack snapped his fingers and three jack-bots floated up from behind him and aimed their weapons at the bear.

"OKAY! I think we've seen enough!" Said Mr. Drews. "Jack, put your toys away."

"Toys! These are dangerouse robots! C'mon isn't anyone afraid of these things?" Jack knocked on the chest of one of the robots. Suddenly he heard two of the girls in the room scream. Everyone turned to see Kyle and Jacob holding eachother and screaming more girly like than jack ever could.

"Wow, they're even lamer than me… That didn't come out right." Jack scratched the back of his head.

"KYLE! JACOB! STOP SCREAMING NOW!"

"My name is Vincent!" Screamed Kyle.

"YEAH! AND I'M CID!" cried Jacob.

Kardinal rubbed her temples. "this so isn't worth eight dollars an hour."

"Alright everyone." Mr. Drews said, claping his hands together. "Today we're gonna try something different."

Jack had been in this group for three days, and every day one of the kids had to do a session with that stupid bear. And all he found out from watching them was that the bear was a waste of time. But he did notice different things about the loons. Sam apparently had some sort of army with her at all times. She called her troops "Catbats" Jack prayed this girl wasn't cat obsessed like Ashley. Becky was three fries short of a happy meal and pretty much had random outbursts of energy at least once every ten minutes. Rachel was dark, hardly ever spoke, but always wore a dress. Today her dress was royal blue. As for Jacob and Kyle, or should he say "Cid and Vincent" they apparently played Final Fantasy seven one too many times. Either that or when they were cosplaying Cid and Vincent at one point they were hit on the head and woke up beleiving that they really WERE cid and vincent. Michelle was a psycopathic sociopath and loved anime and usually had a manga book with her which she usually kept hidden from Drews.

Kardinal, as she said, was the author and that's basically all he needed to know. Though he was curiouse to know why she wore the cape. Mr. Drews seemed to be a hic who at one point had all of the anger sucked clean out of him. GHAD that man was annoying.

"Alright everyone, we're gonna go around the room and say what all we did last night when we went home!" Mr. Drews said

"I'll start." Kardinal said. "Last night I went home and I wrote. Then I went to sleep. The end."

"Um, very nice Kardinal, now I'll go." Mr. Drews smiled. "Last night I went home and watched a movie with my wife, ate some popcorn and played solitare, and then I went to bed."

"CAN I GO NEXT!" Becky shouted.

"No, Sam is next." Mr. Drews said.

"Oh… okay."

"Last night I went home and swam in my pool before getting attacked by my poochie. When I got out, the little furball did this." Sam rolled up her pantleg and reveiled that her leg had been covered with several scratch marks. "Then after we put the pooch and Buddy to bed, I went in my room and RP'd with BD until about two in the morning."

Jack raised his hand.

"Yes Jack?" Sam said, her dark grin sliping across her lips.

"Yeah. Who's BD?" he asked.

Becky raised her hand. "ME! ME! I'M BD!"

"Okay…" Jack looked away quickly.

"Okay now me!" Becky said. "Last night, I went home and made some nachos, then I sat down at the piano and played a song for a while before getting up to watch cartoons in my room." Becky didn't' seem very hyper as she spoke now. "Then I went to my computer and RP'd with Samalam until two THIRTY in the morning. Not two."

Mr. Drews looked at Sam, then Becky. "I have a few questions. What's RP?"

"Role play" Sam said simply.

"alright, What does BD stand for?"

"Booke Dog." Becky made a face and crossed her arms. "My brother calls me that."

"Alright, and why do you call her Samalam?" Mr. Drews looked back to Kardinal as she took notes.

"I dunno, it just has a ring to it. Listen." Becky cleared her throat. "Samalamalamalamalama TONIGHT!"

Mr. Drews stared a moment. Kardinal cleared her throat and looked at Rachel. "Well, what did you do last night?"

"Nothing." She said simply.

"C'mon now you've got to have done something!" Mr. Drews said

"I plotted against you. Beware next Tuesday, Drews." Rachel cracked her neck.

Mr. Drews laughed heartfully. "Rachel you crack me up." Rachel rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself as Kyle raised his hand.

"Am I next?" he asked.

"Yes Kyle, go ahead." Said Kardinal.

"It's Vincent." He said. "Anyways, Last night I went home and drank a pint of Hojo's blood and then soon grew tired and fell asleep in my coffin."

"Gross." Becky said.

Jack stared. Did Kyle REALLY drink someone's blood. "Who's Hojo?" he asked.

"Hojo's the man who ruined my life! He did THIS to me!" Kyle pointed at the pathetic excuse for a claw that he'd attached to his right arm, it was just a big cardboard tube. "AND IF THAT WASN't ENOUGH! HE THEN TOOK THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, besides you Cid," He winked at Jacob "AND MADE HER PREGNANT…WITH…WITH! YOU!" He pointed an accusing finger at Michelle.

"Okay, One. You're crazy." Michelle said.

"To that I'd like to add a big fat DUH" Kardinal interrupted.

"Two, I'm not really Sephiroth as you claim. My name is Michelle! Say it with me MICHELLE! Thirdly. In that game, Hojo isn't Sephiroth's father, it's Vincent! So technically if I WERE Sephiroth and you WERE Vincent, then YOU would be my father!"

"THAT'S SCREWED UP!" Becky yelled. "VINCENT IS _NOT_ SEPHIROTH'S FATHER! NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY IT ISN'T TRUE!"

"Hey hey! Shut up!" Jack yelled. The two girls got to their feet and started yelling in eachother's faces. "JACK-BOTS! SEPPARATE THEM!" Two of Jack's robots came and pulled the two appart. As much as he'd enjoy watching two insane women fight eachother, he'd much rather get this session over with so he could go home and work on hunting Shen Gong Wu.

"Thankyou Jack." Mr. Drews said as the two girls were tied to their chairs with tape over their mouths.

"Whatever. Just go to the next person."

"That's me!" Jacob said. "Okay, so last night, I went home, smoked a cig, drank some tea, made by my house keeper Shera. And then I went out back and worked on my plane!"

"You don't have a plane." Sam said.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!" Jacob yelled.

"Because you're not Cid, I've seen your back yard. No plane." Sam said, glaring at the boy.

Jacob sank in his chair.

"Uh, Since Michelle is bound and gagged, does that mean I'm next?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, go ahead Jack." Mr. Drews said.

"Okay. So last night I flew home with my helebot, and worked on my robots kinda far into the night, and just as I got ready to go to bed, Wuya snuck up behind me and said she sensed a new Shen Gong Wu, so I had to go all the way to Canada to get it. Unfortunatly those Xiaolin Loseres were already there! But I managed to get to the Shen Gong Wu first. But that annoying cheese snack Omi challenged me to a showdown! So I had to have an extreme snowball fight with him. I managed to beat his sorry can so now I have his serpant's tail, as well as the talons of the hawk." Jack leaned back in his chair and examined everyone in the room. EVERYONE even Rachel was staring at him as if he'd said the most obserd thing in the univers.

"What?" he asked.

"uuuh." Kardinal scratched her ear.

"What…the heck…are you talking about.?" Sam asked.

"Shen Gong Wu?" Jacob bit his nail.

"What in the world is Shen Gong Wu?" Kyle asked.

"Is Wuya your mother?" Mr. Drews asked.

"What! NO! UGH! GOD NO!" Jack blurted. "GEEZ! I FIND THAT OFFENSIVE!"

"So Who's Wuya?" Rachel asked.

"She's a fifteen hundred year old evil spirit that I accidentally released from a puzzle box my dad sent me from Hong Kong."

"I see." Kardinal said, scribbling on her clip board. "and how long have you known Wuya?"

"I dunno." Jack shrugged. "A year maybe?"

"Aren't you a little old to be making up immaginary friends?" Rachel said.

"SHE'S NOT IMMAGINARY! SHE'S REAL!"

"Prove it."

"Okay I will!" Jack stood up. "uh… I'll prove it tomorrow, I'll bring her with me."

"Oh my, We're gonna meet little Spicers cute little immaginary girlfriend." Rachel teased.

"SHE'S REAL! FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! AND SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jack yelled.

"Sure, Sure." Rachel leaned back to sleep again.

"Y'KNOW WHAT! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Jack yelled and he threw the door open and left the group.

Kardinal looked up at Mr. Drews. "We're gonna have to keep an eye on that one Mr. Drews."

"Yes, Kardinal, I know. I just hope he comes back tomorrow." He sighed.

"Oh, he will, don't worry your pretty little head about that. I've got it covered." Kardinal smirked and threw her cape off her left shoulder and followed Jack out of the room.

"Well, I guess that's it for today." Mr. Drews said. "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow!"

Everyone got up and left. Everyone except Michelle and Becky who were tied to their chairs. After three hours the tape fell off their mouths.

"So now what?" Becky asked.

"I dunno, but VINCENT IS SO SEPHIROTH'S FATHER!" Michelle yelled.

"LALALALALA! I'M NOT LISTNING!" Becky tried to drown her out.

* * *

**Again i'd like to thankyou for reading, I'm actually having alot of fun. Ideas are still welcome, and please PLEASE review!**


	3. Unexpected Guests

**Again i'd like to thank you all for the reviews. I enjoy knowing that my Crap is appreciated :D So anyways, here's Chapter three.**

* * *

Mr. Drews entered the building, he was running a little late today and hoped that Kardinal was there keeping everyone in order. He turned the nob to room 175 and entered. His jaw dropped at the sight he saw, Michelle tied to her chair, Becky squeezing the life out of the "I WUV YOU" bear, Rachel sitting calmly with her hands covered in blood. Kyle and Jacob making out on the couch, and Sam in the middle of the room standing in the center of a black bonfire.

There were two people missing. Kardinal and Jack. Mr. Drews waved his hands around yelling out to the kids. "HEY! HEY HEY HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" he yelled.

Sam turned and the black flames instantly went out, Jacob pushed Kyle off of him, Becky threw the bear away from her and cut Michelle free from her chair, and Rachel pulled on gloves that went up to her elbows.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Mr. Drews Howeled.

"I suppose this is what happens to insane teenagers when there is no one to watch them." Kardinal entered the room behind Mr. Drews. "I'm not late am I?" she asked.

Mr. Drews put his hand to his forehead. "No…no not at all."

"Has anyone seen Spicer?" Kardinal called out to the teens.

"He's probably at home making love to his immaginary girlfriend Wuya." Rachel said flatly.

"He is not." Jack's voice came from behind Kardinal as he entered.

"Oh good, the little wimpy boy has decided to come today? Where's your girlfriend? You promised she'd come" Rachel taunted.

Jack looked over his shoulder, a purple ghost with an odd looking mask floated in.

"Everyone, this is Wuya, Wuya, Everyone."

"Which one of you called me Jack's girlfriend?" Wuya hissed. All eyes turned to Rachel. Wuya grew four times her size and the expression on her mask became fearsome as she roared in Rachel's face. "GET ONE THING STRAIT MORTAL! JACK SPICER IS AN IDIOT AND I WILL NEVER HAVE ANY SORT OF RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM OTHER THAN HIM GATHERING THE SHEN GONG WU FOR ME!"

Rachel rasied an eyebrow. "You win my aplaude Jack," Rachel clapped her hands "This is quite a hologram you have here, it even emits a disgusting oder, you almost had me convinced it was a reals spirit."

"I AM A REAL SPIRIT YOU FOOL AND ONCE I RULE THIS WORLD YOU SHALL BE THE FIRST THAT I DISPOSE OF!" Wuya screamed.

"What are you going to do? Breathe on me? Because that alone is all you can do to hurt me." She turned to Jack. "You really need to brush your girlfriend's teeth."

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"Uh huh, Sure." Rachel said. Before Wuya could yell anymore Mr. Drews put his hand up.

"Jack please turn off your hologram so we can get to work." Mr. Drews said.

"It's not a hologram!" Jack protested.

"He said turn it off Spicer." Kardinal stood over him.

"Look, I would if I could, but I CAN'T because SHE'S NOT A HOLOGRAM SHE'S AN EVIL GHOST LADY NAMED WUYA WHO'S BEEN TRAPPED IN A PUZZLE BOX FOR FIFTEEN HUNDRED YEARS!" Jack raged.

"Put the ghost away Jack." Kardinal repeated.

"What are you going to do if he doesn't?" Wuya floated in front of Kardinal. Her eyes narrowed and she pulled out a PDA and began to write on it. Suddenly Wuya began to fly uncontrolibly in circles and bobbed up and down until she slammed into a wall which actually hurt her for some reason. She fell to the ground next to Jack on the couch.

"What just happened?" Jack asked Michelle.

"Remember? She's the author. She can make anyone do anything she wants!" Michelle explained.

"Well that sucks! She's too powerful then! MARY SUE!" Jack yelled.

Kardinal wrote on the PDA again and suddenly a brick appeared above Jack's head and dropped.

"OW!" Jack rubbed his head. "Ow.. Ow ow ow ow ow."

"Why do you even come to this place you fool?" Wuya hissed.

"Because if I don't I get grounded from all the technology in the house and I can't help you find your Wu." Jack replied.

"Like your much of a help anyways." Wuya groaned.

"I'd like to see you try and pick them up with your ghostly hands." Jack crossed his arms.

Mr. Drews cleared his throat. "Okay I thought of something to do today." He said. "Today how about you all tell me exactally what you were doing before I came in!"

"I was standing in the middle of the room in a black flame." Sam said simply.

"I was hugging the bear." Becky shrugged.

"I was admiring the work I had done just hours ago." Rachel leaned back in her chair.

"I was making out with Cid" said Kyle

"I was making out with Vincent" said Jacob.

"I was sitting here tied to a chair." Said Michelle

"I was talking to an idiot who wouldn't shut up on the internet, which is why I was late." Said Kardinal

"I was trying to get Wuya to come with me." Jack grunted.

Mr. Drews was silent for a moment. "Wow, that was fast." He scratched his head. "Kardinal, what page is this?"

"Page Two Drews." Kardinal looked at her PDA.

"And we're already done with the session? What are we supposed to do for the rest of the chapter?" Mr. Drews Ranted.

"Rachel, would you mind telling me about what this 'Work' is that you did an hour or so ago?" Kardinal asked.

"Yes I would mind, so I'm not going to tell you." She kept her eyes shut.

"Take off the gloves."

"Make me."

"I will."

"Fine."

"FINE!" Kardinal lifted her PDA.

Wuya's eyes glowed bright all of a sudden "JACK!" she yelled.

"Did I miss something? Were they doing something without us noticing?" Rachel asked.

"Nope." Becky shugged, rocking back and forth on the stool

"What is it Wuya?" Jack asked boredly.

"I'M SENSING A NEW SHEN GONG WU!" she howled.

"His immainary friend is just as crazy as he is." Sam shook her head.

"Yup" Becky agreed.

"Ooh! What is it?" Jack got to his feet and turned to Wuya, Her eyes showed what appeared to be a pair of leather gloves. "The bronze gauntlets!" she exclaimed. "They allow you to lift things a thousand times your own weight."

"Great!" Jack was about to start up his Helebot "Where is it?"

"The gauntlets are in this room somewhere…" Wuya scanned around.

"Really? Aw man, I though I'd get to leave, not stay here longer!"

"Jack, What the heck are you talking about?" Michelle asked.

"None of your business Michelle." Jack immediately began looking around the room, Jacob pointed to Jack and made a gesture to Kyle who laughed quietly.

"Jack will you sit down?" Mr. Drews said taking Jack by the shoulder.

"NO! I have to find the shen gong wu before…"

Just then Clay, Kimiko, Omi and Raimundo ran into the room.

"AW MAN! SPICER'S ALREADY HERE!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"Who are they?" Becky asked.

"STOP THEM!" Wuya screeched.

"JACK-BOTS! ATTACK!" Jack's robots swarmed in the room towards the Xiaolin warriors.

"JACK! HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO PUT THOSE TOYS AWAY!" Mr. Drews yelled.

"But! BUT!" Jack whined.

"NO BUTS! YOU PUT THOSE TOYS AWAY AND SIT BACK DOWN AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO LEAVE UNTIL THE SESSION IS OVER!" Kardinal yelled.

"Session?" Kimiko asked.

"What in tarnation?" Clay looked around the room.

"I am most confused." Omi said.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Raimundo laughed. "This is too rich! Spicer's in THERAPY!" Raimundo fell on the floor laughing.

"So?" Jack tried not to whine. "My parents made me come."

Clay and Kimiko started laughing with Rai, while Omi remained confused.

"I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE LOOPYER THAN MY AUNT RUTHY PLAYIN WITH HER HOOLA HOOP!" Clay laughed.

"Dude, that made no sense." Rai said.

"I know. I couldn' think of anythin' goot ta say there."

"So Are you the craziest one here Jack?" Kimiko laughed.

"No! I'm not crazy!" Jack yelled.

"Y'know Jack," Said Raimundo. "There's a river in Egypt, it's called. De Nile."

"I'M NOT IN DENILE I SWEAR I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"He's crazy" Becky whispered to Sam.

"Yup." Sam nodded.

"Not to interrupt or anything." Dojo said from Clay's shoulder, "BUT WE'VE GOT A SHEN GONG WU TO FIND!"

At that instant, Jack, Clay, Rai, Kim, and Omi all began to search the room.

"I GIVE UP!" Mr. Drews Ranted. "Kardinal, could you come get me when this is over?"

"Yes sir." Kardinal nodded. And as soon as he was gone, she sat in his chair. "aah. Comfey."

"Okay, I'm bored." Rachel got up and began to look around.

"What are you doing Rachel?" Becky asked.

"I'm helping Jack find the… whatever so we can get this over with." Rachel said.

"Oh, Okay." Becky got up, as well as Sam and they all began to look.

Wuya floated through walls and people looking for the bronze gauntlets, as Dojo sniffed around trying to remember where he and Dashi hid it.

"Odd, I don't remember burrying this one here." Dojo said looking up at omi.

"Perhaps someone already dug it up and hid it somewhere in the room?" Omi suggested.

"It's possible." Dojo shrugged.

"JACK!" Wuya hissed from above.

"WUYA!" Jack replied.

"COME UP HERE! IT'S UP HERE!" she shreaked. At that moment, Jack, the xiaolin monks, AND Rachel, Sam and Becky all jumped up to get through the boards of the ceiling. They saw the gauntlets glowing in the rafters and all began to climb to get them. Jack used his helebot to get to the top of the rafters and reached the top just as Omi did. He grabed for the gauntlets but they fell thrtough the rafters

"NO!" Jack yelled and flew down to catch them. He reached his hand out and grabbed the gauntlets, and noticed that Omi, Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo, Rachel, Becky AND Sam had all grabbed it at the same time.

"Great…" Jack sighed.

"JACK SPICER!" Omi said "I Challenge you and your new friends"

"We're more of acquantences." Becky corrected.

"Whatever, just let the bald dude talk ya loon." Raimundo glared.

"As I was saying, We challenge you to a four on four Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi said.

"A what?" Sam asked.

"Something tells me, this isn't going to be pretty." Rachel sighed.

"OH OH OH! IS IT A GAME! I LOVE GAMES! GAMES GAMES GAMES!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP SO HE CAN SAY THE CHALLENGE ALREADY!" Raimundo yelled at Becky.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! A SHOWDOWN AGAINST A BUNCH OF CRAZY PEOPLE! This aught to be interesting, Once again i'm still welcoming any ideas. Please keep reviewing or i might stop writing the madness thinking that no one likes it anymore :'(  
Luv- Kardinal.**


	4. XiaoLOON Showdown

**Hi everyone, sorry it took so long to finally put this up, BUT IT'S SO HARD FOR ME TO WRITE A SHOWDOWN! Anyways, i'd like to appologize to MissKeith, because i REALLY WAS going to have Truth or Dare be part of the showdown. But I was half way through typing it... and i realized i hadn't put it in at all. smacks self I might still have it be in a later chapter. Anyways enough rambling. here it is. XiaoLOON Showdown (emphesis on Loon)**

* * *

Omi and Jack glared at eachother. "Name your challenge Omi." Jack said with annoyance in his voice.

"Each of us will have an opponent from someone on the opposite team. Last to fall from the rafters wins!" Omi smirked. "We wager our mantis flip coin, lotus twister, fist of tebigong, and golden tiger claws against your hawk talons, monkey staff, serpant's tail and shroud of shadows!"

Becky raised her hand and swung it around for a second.

"WHAT!" Raimundo screamed in her face.

"I have no idea what he's talking about… can't we just play truth or dare or something?" she asked.

"THIS ISN'T A GAME YOU LOON!" Rai yelled. "IT'S A XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

"Yeah. No idea what that is. Can we play truth or dare?" Becky smiled.

"No." Omi said. "Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" The rafters shot out in every which way, like a tangled jumble.

"Are you guys seeing this too?" Sam asked. Rachel and Becky both nodded. "Okay so it's not just me." The others shook their heads.

Michelle looked up at the tangled mess of rafters with Kardinal, Kyle and Jacob behind her. "Hey Kardinal, can you write me into that?" she asked.

"Yes." Kardinal said. Michelle stood there for a moment.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Kardinal looked at her.

"Aren't you going to write me in?" Michelle turned back to Kardinal.

"You asked me if I could. Not if I would. And I won't."

Up in the challenge, Sam stood across from Clay, Becky stood across from Rai, Rachel stood across from Kimiko, and Jack stood across from Omi.

"GONG YI KAMPAI!" Jack and Omi yelled in unison.

The xiaolin warriors and Jack all sprung into action. The three "crazy" girls just stood and stared at eachother.

"What is this?" Sam asked holding onto the serpant's tail. "It feels really weird…"

"WHOAH! SAM! CHECK ME OUT!" Becky was on Raimundo's back with her hands latched onto his shoulders in an iron grip.

"OWOWOW! GET HER OFF ME!" Rai yelled trying to pry Becky off. Jack saw from where he was hanging by his tail that Becky had figured out how to use the hawk talons.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" Kimiko yelled out and slashed a hole in the air, jumping through it.

"Rachel!" Michelle yelled from below. "Use that sheet type thing!"

Rachel stared at it for a moment then back down at Michelle. "What am I supposed to do with it? Take a nap?"

"Cover yourself with it!" Jack yelled as he swung from a rafter behind Omi.

"MANTIS FLIP COIN!" Omi yelled and jumped off of the rafters back down at Jack.

"Okay.. but this is…" Rachel was suddenly knocked off of her rafter by Kimiko who appeared behind her. She managed to catch herself quickly and pulled herself up. She remembered Jack called this bed sheet the shroud of shadows. She held it up as she pulled herself up on the rafter.

"Shroud of shadows!" she yelled and wrapped it around herself.

"She's gone." Sam said staring. She felt strange that she hadn't been attacked yet. She turned to clay. "What are you waiting for?"

"Sorry Ma'am… but do you have any male kin I can fight instead?"

"No, Sorry." Sam smirked. Red eyes shone behind her, several pairs of them. All of a sudden hundreds of cats with bat wings swarmed from behind her and started biting and scratching at Clay.

"AAH! GET 'EM OFF ME!" Clay yelled "FIST OF TEBIGONG!" Clay swung the fist at the catbats and knocked them away from him before losing balance and falling off his rafter. He just caught himself with the fist of tebigong before he lost. Sam jumped over to his rafter to kick him off.

"Don't you wish you fought back now?" she taunted. Clay grabbed her ankle and pulled her off the rafter and dropped her down on the ground. Just then the rafter gave to his weight and he fell right after her.

"Hey cowboy guy…?" Michelle spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Could you… GET YOUR BIG BUTT OFF ME!"

"Oh, Sorry about that partner." Clay got off of Michelle and Sam.

"Lotus twister!" Raimundo's arms twisted around behind him and grabbed hold of Becky.

"Hey! No fair!" Becky complained.

"That's how a showdown works Loon." Rai said in a cool tone, as he pried Becky from his back and threw her out of the showdown.

Becky sat on the ground between Kyle and Jacob. "NO FAIR! I WANT A REMATCH!" she screamed.

Kimiko kept slashing around trying to find the invisible Rachel. She couldn't seem to find any trace of her, that is until she suddenly was shoved off her rafter and down on the ground by Clay.

"What just happened?" Kimiko asked a bit stunned.

"I reccon we're getting our butts handed to us by a bunch of lunatics." Clay shrugged.

"I hope you know." Sam said "We're sitting right here."

"And we're not lunatics" Becky said with a non-hyper tone. "KICK THEIR BUTTS RACHEL!"

"Hey! What about me?" Jack called, hanging from his tail.

"Eh, you're fine." Sam waved him off.

"MANTIS FLIP COIN!" Omi yelled and flipped up on Jack's tail.

"OW! HEY! NO FAIR!" he shreaked.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look good as a monkey?" Rachel asked now standing right next to where Jack was hanging.

"What are you doing? Stop him!" Jack pointed to Raimundo, who's rubbery arms were reaching up to grab hold of Rachel.

"So you're saying, now that I've stoped the girl, I have to take out the Brazilian kid too?" Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"THAT WOULD BE HELPFUL!" Jack yelled as he swung away from Omi.

"No thanks, I'm good." Raimundo suddenly grabbed her ankle. "HEY! HANDS OFF PERVERT!" she grabbed Rai's wrist and dug her nails into his rubbery flesh.

"OW! HEY! NOT COOL! LET GO!" Rai pulled his hand back, taking Rachel with him.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Rachel screamed, and she slapped Rai across the face.

"LAY OFF! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

Rachel shoved him off the rafter and he fell. "LOTUS TWISTER!" he managed to grab the bottom rafter just in time.

"I'M NOT THROUHG WITH YOU YET!" Rachel seemed to have some sort of fire burning inside her as she jumped down to Rai's level. She mimicked what Becky had done earlier with the hawk talons and latched onto his back.

"Ow! OW! LEMME GO!" Rai let go of the rafter to pry Rachel off. But that doomed them both and they fell to the ground.

"It's all up to Omi now." Clay said.

"C'MON OMI!" Kimiko yelled.

"KICK HIS SOCCERBALL HEAD BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM SPICER!" screamed the now infuriated Rachel. Kardinal came over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Rachel, it'll be okay." She said. And as if Kardinal had some sort of magic touch… which she probably does since she's the author, Rachel calmed back down to her quiet and dark self.

Monkey Jack pranced between three rafters to avoid the mantus flipping Omi, taunting him with mocking faces. He had it set in his mind that he was going to WIN! He wasn't going to let the girls down with a failure. Besides, nothing pleased him more than rubbing it in the little bald guy's face that he'd won the showdown.

Omi was about to catch Jack head on, but Jack with his monkey instincts dodged and climbed to the top of the cadge, looking down on Omi.

"C'mon Spicer. Don't you DARE lose." Sam said, sitting calmly between Michelle and Becky, who were randomly bickering over who Sephiroth's father was… AGAIN…

"Hey Sam." Rachel said from her rocking chair that she'd pulled up.

"Yeah Rachel?" Sam looked back to her.

"Can your catbats come into the cadge from down here?" Rachel smirked.

"Yes, but that would be cheating." Sam smirked back.

"So?"

"Good point."

Jack jumped down and grabbed Omi's very circular head and threw him at one of the rafters, but Omi just caught himself on it and flipped back at Jack. Just as he was about to kick Jack in the chest, something out of nowhere caught hold of him. It was one of the red eyed black winged cats.

"Heh heh heh" Jack sneered. He took this chance and grabbed little Omi's leg and dragged him down to the bottom of the cadge and threw him down and out.

"NOOOOOOO!" Omi yelled just as he hit the ground. At that instant the room changed back to normal, and Jack now held the monkey staff, mantis flip coint, and bronze gauntlets.

Becky held the Hawk Talons and the Lotus twister.

Rachel held the golden tiger claws and shroud of shadows.

And Sam held the Fist of Tebigong and the Serpant's tail, which she never even used in the showdown.

"Take that Xiaolin LOSERS!"

"Whatever Jack! You're just lucky that you have those lunatics to back you up!" Kimiko taunted.

Rachel grabbed the coller of Kimiko's shirt in a flash. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen up and don't forget it. No one in this room except for MAYBE Kyle and Jacob are in the least bit crazy. We're only here because our parents made us come. We aren't insane. IF we were, then the world probably wouldn't exsista anymore. GOT IT!" she threw Kimiko back down.

Kimiko stood up and was about to lash out at Rachel, but Kardinal got between them. "I think it's best if you were to leave now." She said as she pushed them out the door.

Just then Mr. Drews came back in. "So… What did I miss?" he said, holding an ice bag to his head.

"Nothing sir, I calmly asked Jack's friends to leave, and they did, nothing more to it." Kardinal smiled.

"Oh… okay… well then… you all can go now. I'm done for today…" Mr. Drews collapsed on his chair and fell asleep.

Jack looked from Mr. Drews, to the girls with the Shen Gong Wu. To Wuya who was floating around saying "HE WON! HE ACTUALLY WON! FOR ONCE! THAT's TWO SHEN GONG WU IN A ROW!" and finally to Kardinal. Why didn't she tell Mr. Drews what really happened? He decided to ask.

"Kardinal? Why didn't you tell him about the showdown?" Jack asked.

"I figure at his age, he didn't need another crazy story. Besides, if he thought I was crazy, then I'd probably be fired and the story wouldn't continue. Understand?"

Jack stared for a second. "No."

"Fine… Just… go home…" Kardinal shook her head and carried Mr. Drews out.

"Hey Jack!" Becky said, playing with the lotus twister.

"What?" Jack turned back to her.

"Can you bring this stuff back tomorrow?" Becky asked cheerfully.

"NO! OF CORSE HE CAN'T! I REFUSE TO LET A BUBBLING LUNATIC LIKE YOU MISUSE THE SHEN GONG WU!" Wuya screamed.

Rachel glared at Wuya and was about to get all in her face when Jack interrupted. "Sure, why not? And tell you what, I'll bring more than this too." He smirked. Wuya just gaped at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU FOOL! DON'T LET THOSE LUNATIC'S TOUCH THE SHEN GONG WU!"

Jack completely ignored her and left with the nine shen gong wu they had won.

* * *

**Okay. Nap time. Good night everybody. Pleze reveiw...**


	5. School Surprise Part 1

**I know, I know... "TitanKardinal, where the hell have you been and why haven't you been updating this?" My honest answer. I really don't know. I was bored and kinda lost interest. But I got it back again! I was going to make this chapter longer, but it would have been TOO long, but the end of this chapter comes with a promis, The begining of the next chapter.  
I kindof got bored with the entire thing being at the therapy group, so i decided to send our little friend Jack to school. Things here may explain WHY his parents thought he was nuts.**

* * *

Jack was driving to school in the morning. He didn't know what was worse, the therapy sessions with the insaniacs, or school. He didn't really like either, but he decided that school was probably better, because he didn't have to deal with certain people… like Kardinal. She creeped him out almost as much as Wuya did, but not in the same way Wuya did. He parked in the handicap space like he did every day and went inside.

He was flipping through pages in his notebook to make sure he had all the work his computers did the previous night in there. Someone ran right into him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he looked up and saw the same face that belonged to… which one was it? Oh yeah, Kyle from those stupid sessions. He was about to call him by his real name, but stopped. "Vincent?"

'Vincent's' hair was short, and he was dressed like a normal person. "Sorry… I think you have me confused with someone else…" he replied.

"okay, how 'bout Kyle?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, that's me." The kid replied.

"I had no idea you went to this school!" Jack freaked. If one of them went here… how many more were there?

Kyle looked around, then back to Jack "People are staring." He said, getting up. "I have no idea who you are… but I'm sorry I knocked you down." Kyle stood up and gathered his papers. "Here, this one's yours."

Jack stared as Kyle walked off. That was DEFINATLY the same kid from therapy, why did he deny knowing Jack? It made no sense. Though it was probably best if he didn't associate with him, he didn't want anyone to know he was going to those sessions. Or worse… It was obvious to him that Kyle was gay, and he didn't want anyone to think that Kyle's gayness was rubbing off on him.

He hurried off to his first class, and his least favorite. So it was a good thing he had it first. He sat down in his desk and realized the teacher wasn't there yet. Hey, maybe they'd have a sub! Maybe a really STUPID sub. But hey, he could outsmart the teacher, so outsmarting a smart sub wouldn't be very hard.

He noticed on the other side of the room a blond girl, dressed in semi-casual clothes, with her hair tied back. He recognized her as Rachel. Had she really been in this class with him all year? Why didn't he notice earlier? And why didn't Rachel point him out when they met, and more importantly, WHY WASN'T RACHEL WEARING A DRESS?!

He eyed her on the other side of the classroom. She looked up and saw him staring. She glared at him. Yup, that was defiantly Rachel. She got up and walked over to his desk.

"Didn't realize you were in my English class Spicer." She said indefinitely.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you." Jack admitted. He tried to think of something else to say, but really couldn't think of anything.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Well, it's just… um…"

"I'm not wearing a dress." Rachel said.

"Right." Jack said.

"I only wear them at those stupid sessions." Rachel said. "And if you ask me why, I'll crush your wind pipe."

"I wasn't going to ask." Jack said.

"Good." Rachel looked up and saw the sub walk in. "you're the one who outsmarted our last seven subs, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you do it again?"

"Duh." Jack smirked.

"Do it." She said, before turning to go back to her seat.

The sub was an elderly woman who dressed in black and wore black converse shoes. She went to the front of the class room and wrote her name on the board.

"Mrs. Ward…" Jack said to himself. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"Good morning Class, I'm Mrs. Ward. I'm sure several of you recognize me from other classes." She said to the class.

"nope…" jack mumbled.

"So I'll start with the attendance, and then I'll give a better introduction." She picked up the list and began to call out the names. Finally she got to Jack's name.

"Jack Spicer?" she called out.

Jack didn't announce himself.

"No Jack?" Mrs. Ward questioned again. Jack didn't reply again. "Okay, I guess he's not here." She said and continued down the list. When she finished she asked, "Okay, did I miss anyone?"

Jack raised his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry young man, What's your name?" Mrs. Ward asked.

Jack picked a random name out of the air, one of his heroes. "Chase Young, Ma'am"

Mrs. Ward looked through the list. "I don't see your name on here, Chase."

Rachel recognized this trick; Jack used it on the first three subs. The first time he introduced himself as Raiden Branch, the second time he was Raiden's twin brother Terrance from an alternate dimension, and the third time he was some character named Hannibal Roy Bean. She thought that name was the most creative, but Chase actually seemed like a normal person's name.

"I'm new." He lied.

"Oh, really? Then stand up and introduce yourself to the class."

Jack smirked and stood on his desk. "Hi everyone! I'm Chase Young!" Some of the more serious students glared at him, the lazy ones smiled and laughed to themselves, Rachel just smirked. Jack tried to think of the best way to get rid of the old woman.

"I'm from Vietnam! We eat DOGS there!"

"Vietnam?" Mrs. Ward asked. "You don't look Vietnamese." She pointed out.

"Well, my parents are American, we just lived in Nam for about six years before moving here again." Jack said.

"I see" Mrs. Ward said. "Well, if you don't mind Chase, I'm going to start my introduction. I'm Mrs. Ward, and I've been teaching for 30 years, but I just couldn't stay away so I decided to start subbing."

Rachel raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"What's with the shoes?" she asked.

"Oh, my grand daughter gave them to me and said everyone really cool wears them and she also said I'd be a cool grandma if I wore them."

"More like weird." Jack said.

"What was that Chase?" Mrs. Ward turned to him sternly.

"I just think it's weird is all." Jack said with a smirk.

Mrs. Ward glared at him and got out the work sheets the teacher had left behind. "Your teacher left you these worksheets to work on while he's out." She handed them out to the class.

"I'm hungry!" Jack yelled out.

"I'm sorry Chase, there's nothing I can do about that."

"Why don't they sell DOG meat here? That's my favorite food!" he yelled.

"Chase, hush, you're being a nuisance." Mrs. Ward said and handed him his paper.

Jack stared at it for a moment and doodled something on the corner then bit it off and chewed it up and swallowed it.

"Chase, what in the world did you just do?" Mrs. Ward said.

Jack hacked up the paper wad, still in his throat and uncrumbled it and held it up to her. "I'm REALLY hungry!" he pointed to the dog he drew on there.

"Chase, that's disgusting." Mrs. Ward took his paper and gave him a new one. "Don't eat this one."

Jack crumbled it up and threw it across the room at Rachel. "BUSY WORK FIGHT!!!!" he yelled out. The other trouble causers in the class copied him and soon there was a loud commotion in the room.

"CHASE!" Mrs. Ward yelled and grabbed him by the collar. "YOU ARE TO BE PUT IN THE NAUGTY CHAIR!"

"HANDS OFF WOMAN!" Jack pushed her hand from his shirt and ran to the other side of the room. "Better watch out, even my PARENTS think I'm crazy!" he jumped up on another student's desk and began to jump around like a monkey. He was used to the feeling due to frequent use of the monkey staff.

Mrs. Ward broke at that moment and screamed, then ran out of the room. Jack hopped off the desk and sat down in the middle of the room. "Geez, what got into her, hasn't she ever seen an English class before?"

Jack's second class was history. He recognized someone else in there that he never noticed before either. This time it was more of a shock because she sat RIGHT in front of him.

It was Sam. Jack found her because they needed to take a vocabulary quiz that day, and Jack didn't have any paper. So he asked the girl in front of him for some, and when she turned around…

"Sam?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Jack, you never noticed?" She asked and handed him the paper.

"Well, not until now." Jack whispered.

"Well, now you do." Sam said.

"Jack! Sam! Hush!" the teacher, Mr. Hicks said to them.

"Yes sir." Sam said and began working.

Jack forgot to study. He chewed on his thumb nail as he tried to remember the vocab definitions. He glanced around and noticed the kid next to him, Todd, he thought his name was, was cheating and had his vocabulary on the floor next to him. Jack nudged his arm and pointed to the paper on the ground.

Todd pressed his finger to his lips and slid it to where Jack could see it too. Todd knew that Jack could turn him in if he wanted to, but wouldn't even bother to point out that he was cheating unless he needed to cheat too.

Within ten minutes Jack finished and turned in the quiz, Todd finished just a few minutes after him. And soon others began to filter in.

On his way back to his seat from turning in the quiz, he noticed that Sam had sketched several of her winged cat creatures on the margins of her paper. She had finished the quiz a while ago, but didn't bother to turn it in until the catbats were finished.

When Sam did finally turn her quiz in, the first thing she did when she sat down was turn to Jack and Todd.

"I could turn you both in for cheating, you know." She said. "But since I'm in a good mood today, I won't." she turned back around and began to sketch some more. Todd and Jack looked at each other, both thinking 'oh crap' but Jack shrugged it off as Mr. Hicks began to blather on about the dark ages…

* * *

**I'm really tired... i'm going to take a nap now. Hope those of you who are still out there enjoyed this. Please review if you're still there!!! So tired... must sleep... good night.**


End file.
